Prepare for Trouble
by Ziirroh
Summary: Make it Double. RWBY Relationship Week V2: 3/30 - 4/5 Mostly a lot of randomness, no angst cuz I'm feeling pretty silly right now. 1. Pyrrha & Yang, 2. Ozpin & Velvet, 3. Nora & Roman, 4. Yang & Cardin, 5. Pyrrha & Roman, 6. Ozpin & Cinder, 7. Yang & Penny
1. Shenanigans

**A/N:Whoot! RWBYrsWeek is a go! I plan on adding a chapter to this each day for this week. Some may be a bit long like this or super short, just depends on my mood honestly. Enjoy this first chapter.**

_Pyrrha gets dragged into Yang's shenanigans._

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos was walking through the halls of Beacon; her pace slow and casual. Classes were over and the weekend was beginning. Pyrrha had already finished every assignment for all of her classes, she felt it was time for a well-deserved break. Humming a cheery tune to herself, she failed to notice the golden mass of hair that was charging right at her. With an "oomf", Pyrrha fell to the floor.

"Ah! Sorry about that Pyrrha, kinda in a rush. Ha ha ha." Looking up Pyrrha saw that it was none other than Yang Xiao Long of team RWBY who had tackled her. As she recovered and was about to ask what Yang was doing, a loud shriek could be heard coming from behind the blonde.

"YANG XIAO LONG! WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU'RE A DEAD WOMAN. YOU HEAR ME!" That voice could only belong to an enraged heiress.

Pyrrha looked at Yang quizzically.

"No time to talk, we got to move." Yang said to her. Wait. We?

Before Pyrrha could process any further thoughts, Yang pulled her arm and yanked her along behind her. Pyrrha could hear a raging Weiss stomping about somewhere behind them. Sighing Pyrrha eventually just went with it and ran alongside Yang. When Yang noticed this she no longer held on to her arm.

Eventually the two manage to get far enough away from the fuming heiress by going outside, unable to hear her shouts of anger at Yang no more. Panting a bit, Yang managed a shaky chuckle.

"Guess we lost her for now." She said, grinning widely at Pyrrha.

"Yes, it seems that way." Pyrrha replied in exhaustion. "But you didn't have to drag me along too. She was only after you."

Yang rubbed a hand on the back of her head and laughed nervously.

Heheh. Yeah, I guess it was just in the heat of the moment. Sorry about that." She smiled again.

They had just gotten their energy back when they heard an unwanted call.

"Oh Yaaaaaaang. Come out here so I can RUIN YOUR LIFE!"

"Oh geez, Guess I gotta go. See ya later Pyrrha. Hopefully." Yang was waving goodbye as she started to head off, but Pyrrha grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Actually, I think I know of a pretty good hiding spot you can go to." Yang had a large grin on her face upon hearing this, making Pyrrha smile back.

"Gee Pyrrha that's real kind of ya!"

"No problem, just helping a friend in need."

"But I think we should hurry. Ice princess sounds pretty close." Yang looked around for said heiress.

"Ah that's right. Well just follow me." Pyrrha turned on her heel and headed back into the building. She took Yang up many flights of stairs, having to take detours due to Weiss being heard in their line of path. Eventually they found their way up to the roof. It was empty, save for the two young girls.

"Well, here we are." Pyrrha announced, sweeping her arm across the area. Yang whistled impressed.

"Ha ha. Wow, I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier. I kinda forget we have access to the roof." Yang took a seat near the edge of the roof, her back against a small railing. Pyrrha went over to join her, but remained standing.

"So Yang, what exactly did you do to Weiss to make her so mad?" Pyrrha inquired from the blonde.

Yang chuckled and scratched her chin with her index finger.

"Well, ya see, I was doing the laundry and ended up mixing some of Weiss' white clothing with Ruby's red cloak, so now it's all pink."

Pyrrha pondered on that for a while, it brought up another question.

"I guess I can understand her anger, but she shouldn't be THIS mad. She could easily replace her clothing by buying new ones." She observed.

Yang gave her a sheepish look. Pyrrha looked at her questioningly, a cue to tell the girl to elaborate.

"Um, well it wasn't really an accident." Yang chuckled nervously. "And it wasn't just any of her clothes. It was her under garments."

Pyrrha took a moment to process this and had to stifle her laughter. Yang was caught by surprised at this response, but smiled along.

"Well at least I'm not the only one who thinks it's funny." Yang laughed with the red head.

"Yang, tell me, for what purpose did you do this for?" Pyrrha said between controlled giggles.

"Well, I've seen the heiress eyeing my lil sis, and I just thought she'd like the lil gift I planned for her." Yang said jokingly.

They had stayed up on the roof for a few hours, just chatting about their teammates and school life, among other things. As Yang had finished telling an outrageous story about demolishing a night club, the door to the roof slammed open.

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW YANG!" Weiss shouted exasperatedly.

"Uh oh, gotta bounce Pyrrha." Yang stood up and started to climb the safety railing, her gauntlets shifting open as she prepared to jump off. "Guess I'll see ya later." Giving her a salute and a wink, Yang propelled herself off the roof using Ember Celica, leaving Pyrrha to deal with an infuriated Weiss.

"YANG, GET BACK HERE!" She shouted after the girl in vain.

Exhaling a heavy sigh, Weiss marched over to Pyrrha.

"Tell me, has she been up here the whole time?" She asked the taller girl.

"Well she was here when I arrived, so I suppose so." Pyrrha lied.

Weiss sighed again and turned to renter the building when Pyrrha stopped her.

"If it's not a bother, may I ask what got you so angry at Yang?" Pyrrha said innocently enough.

She could she Weiss' cheeks turning pink at her question, fumbling her words for an answer.

"W-well s-she did something…unspeakable." Was all the heiress said before she rushed off to avoid any further interrogation.

Pyrrha smirked. Guess Yang's plan was working.

* * *

**A/N: You can take this relationship anyway ya want. I don't care how ya interpret it. Yang is such a troll to Weiss, that's something that I hope becomes canon honestly. It'd be so hilarious. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Stabbun

**A/N: This is utterly random. ****RWBY relationship Week is a great way to practice with characters personalities, especially if it's one you don't write too often.**

* * *

Velvet shifted nervously in her seat. Headmaster Ozpin had called her to his office, and she didn't know why.

_Oh, I hope I'm not in trouble._ The rabbit Faunus thought fearfully as she sat across from the very man himself.

Ozpin was sipping on his mug of coffee as he regarded Velvet quietly. Setting it down, he then spoke.

"Do you know why I called you here?" He said to her.

Velvet shook her head and fidgeted under his stare.

"I called you here to tell you to not be the Stabbun." Ozpin spoke matter of fact.

Velvet's ears perked in confusion at this.

"Um, what sir?"

"I said you must not be the Stabbun." He repeated.

Velvet was at a loss for words. What the heck was he talking about?

"I just want you to know that nobody likes a Stabbun. They can ruin potential friendships." He said gravely.

"Uh, o-okay then sir. I will be sure to not be the…'Stabbun'."

Ozpin smiled at her response.

"Good. I'm glad you understand." He said cheerfully. "Now run along, I'm sure you have things you need to attend to." He waved a hand at her in dismissal and took a sip from his mug again.

Velvet left the office feeling dumbfounded.

What the heck just happened?

* * *

**A/N: Technically she did ruin a potential friendship in RWBY Quest tho. Now she's made everything so awkward. Those of you who've kept up to date with the comic will know what I mean.**


	3. Jelly Stranger

**A/N: Ya'll should know that anything with Nora is bound to be random and a lil cray.**

_Roman is convinced that kids keep getting weirder._

* * *

Dusk was settling in downtown Vale. Its citizens returning home after a long day of work. The streets were fairly empty, only a few shops remaining open at this time of night. A lone figure walks along the sidewalk, twirling a cane in their hand. A lit cigar was held between gloved fingers. They raised it to their lips to breathe in the smoke, then exhaling it into the night air.

Roman hummed to himself a as he strolled about the city of Vale. He was alone for once, no goons to accompany him or those mongrels from the White Fang to bother him. It was about time he had a break from all those idiots. He never could understand how incompetent people could be. It was ridiculous how he was always the last one standing in a tussle.

Roman was looking through the various shop windows, when one particular store caught his eye. It was a small bakery, its goods put on display behind a window, and the delicious scent of sugary goodness wafting out the door when a customer had left. Roman dropped his cigar on the ground, snuffing it out with the end of his cane. He strode over to the shop and entered, a small bell above the door rang to signal a customer's arrival. He was immediately assaulted by the wonderful smells of deliciously baked goods.

Roman strode around the shop, looking at all of the pastries they had to offer in the display cases. The shop keeper looked at him warily, he did seem like a shady character after all. As Roman had decided on what he wanted to 'purchase', the jingle of a small bell alerted him to another person entering. Guess he would have to wait for a little bit.

Roman looked at the newcomer, it was a girl, a teenager from the looks of it. She had short bright orange hair and turquoise eyes that seemed to always shine with an eager exuberance. The girl paid no heed to Roman whatsoever and skipped over to the display case he was currently looking at. She "oohed" and "aahed" at the treats, her mouth was watering a bit. Roman called over the store clerk to pick out which treats he wanted. One of the tasty looking delicacies was a jelly filled donut, it was the last one in the store.

Roman noticed the girl staring at him disturbingly. Well more like staring at the jelly donut he was getting. He tried to pretend he didn't notice, but it was fairly obvious and it was starting to irritate him.

"Hey kid, what are you looking at?" Roman growled at her.

She didn't seem unnerved by the menace in his voice as she bounced in place and spoke.

"Hey, do you think I could have that last jelly donut." It wasn't even a question, more like a command.

Roman scoffed. "No way kid, first come first served. You're just going to have to deal with it."

The girl's brow furrowed as she made a pout. Roman turned to the clerk, ready to make his purchase. He might as well buy it now instead of waiting to steal it, if only to get away from this strange girl. Before the exchange of lien could occur Roman heard the familiar clicking of a weapon being engaged. He turned around just in time to see a large hammer be swung down over him, dodging it at the last moment. The counter was smashed into splinters and the clerk yelped, cowering in fear. When Roman looked to his attacker he was surprised to see it was that girl. She looked ready to make another swing when Roman shouted frantically at her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hang on a minute kid. No need to be so hasty." Roman tried placating her. "If you really wanted it that badly you could've just bought it from me."

The girl tilted her head quizzically at him before a large grin grew on her face. She lowered her hammer, now that she got what she wanted. Roman paid for the pastries he chose and handed the jelly donut to the girl. She cheered, shooting her hands in the air and doing a giddy dance.

"Okay kid, now where's my money." Roman held out a hand for the promised lien, but the girl was already gone.

"What the…?" Roman had been duped.

Sighing, he took his treats and left, ignoring the yells of the shop keeper telling him to pay for the damages. As he strolled down the sidewalk back to his hideout, he chewed on one of his treats while pondering about his odd encounter.

"Man, these kids just keep getting weirder."

* * *

**A/N: ****Hahah, get it, ya get the title now? Cuz Nora's jealous he got the last jelly donut, and she's strange stranger! /shot/ Anyways hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Always A Winner

**A/N: There's no way I am ever making anything romantic between Cardin and any of the other characters. Not even his own team. Nope. Now if I was writing tmk that would be a different story XD.**

_Yang releases some frustration on a dummy._

* * *

Yang had enough. She was done playing games.

Huffing in exertion, Yang grabbed the end of the table and heaved, flipping it and the board game on it over. The game pieces scattering haphazardously all over the floor. The rest of team Ruby quickly moved back away from the carnage. Weiss gave her an irritated look while Ruby stared at the ruined game in disdain.

"Yaaaaaang! I was about to win!" The dark haired girl whined.

"Well now nobody wins or loses." The blonde huffed triumphantly.

"But did you really have to flip the table over?" Weiss exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in disbelief.

"That was a rather brash decision." Blake added in calmly.

Yang scowled at the two girls, turning around to leave the room.

"Well if you're so bothered by it, you can clean it up. See ya!" She sped out of the room before either girl could stop her.

They all sighed in defeat, and began picking up the mess.

"Let's just leave her alone for now to cool off." Ruby said, the other two nodded in agreement.

Yang stomped through the halls of Beacon with no particular path in mind. She really felt like punching something. Maybe a trip to the training area would help. Yang was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a familiar sinister chuckle nearby, followed by another voice.

"Ouch! Stop that, it hurts." Said a female voice.

"Ha ha ha. What a freak." That voice could only belong to one person.

Turning a corner Yang's thoughts were confirmed. A bit further ahead Cardin was harassing a Faunus. It was Velvet the rabbit Faunus, his favorite prey to pick on. Yang smirked as she eyed Cardin, guess he'll have to do as her punching bag.

Cardin was too busy laughing at Velvet's pathetic attempts to get her rabbit ear out of his grasp to realize someone was approaching behind him. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned his head to yell at whoever it was to back off, but all he got was a fist to the face. Stumbling back a few steps, he let go of Velvet's ear to cover his now broken nose. He growled and glared at his attacker, seeing Yang smirking at him. Velvet was hiding behind the blonde brawler, massaging her hurting ear.

"What the hell Blondie?!" Cardin yelled, his voice somewhat muffled by his hands.

"Taking names and saving dames." Yang said, turning to wink at Velvet who blushed slightly.

Cardin took this moment to attack, swinging a fist at Yang's head. Velvet gasped, but Yang was more than ready for it. She raised an arm and blocked his punch, directing it away from either girl. This caught him off balance, and as he tried to regain it Yang stuck a foot out making him trip over it and fall on his face. He yelled out in pain before curling up into a ball, whimpering.

Yang laughed at the sight. She felt a lot better now that she was able to let out some of her frustration. She turned to Velvet who looked at her with a timid expression. Yang smiled warmly at her, making the Faunus girl relax and smile back.

"Hey, want to go back to my dorm to play some board games?" Yang asked her cheerfully.

Velvet nodded. "Sure, I would like that. But what about him?" She gestured to the pitiful boy on the floor.

"Ah, he'll be alright. I'm sure somebody will find him and help him out sooner or later." Yang said dismissively with a wave of her hand. "C'mon, let's go!" She grabbed Velvet's arm and dragged her back to team RWBY's dorm room. Meanwhile Cardin laid there on the ground, he had fallen unconscious from the extreme pain. Nobody found him until it was night time.

* * *

**A/N: Y'know Cardin, if ya weren't such a donk I wouldn't do mean things to ya. I kinda hope team CRDL improves their attitudes a bit in Volume 2. But that's prolly a farfetched dream XD. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Take It In Stride

**A/N: I had a bit of trouble coming up with something for these two. There was a certain post on tumblr that compelled me to come up with one line for whatever a writer was currently writing about. Basically I came up with the very first line of dialogue, and the story just kinda developed from that. Amazing how a few words can inspire so much.**

_Well, maybe not all kids are that bad._

* * *

"This was a ridiculous idea. Why did I agree to this?"

Roman fidgeted, feeling awkward in the clothing he was wearing. Instead of his usual outfit he had opted to wear something more casual. Dark blue jeans with white sneakers and a plain black short sleeved t-shirt. He was wearing sunglasses as well, aviators to be exact. He had ditched his cane, as well as his classy bowler hat since he had his hair styled a bit differently than usual. Instead of having the one long bang covering one side of his face it was trimmed back a bit, now showing both of his eyes. It was gelled to sweep toward the back of his head, while some of it was parted to sweep toward the other side. He felt absolutely outlandish walking around in broad daylight like this. And it was all because of that girl.

**~Some days earlier~**

It was late in the evening, and with nothing better to do Roman decided to take another stroll around town. As he made his rounds in the plaza, he made sure to avoid the pastry shop. He still had to pay the bill in damages, but that was only if the store owner could catch him. As he walked by a hair salon he could hear a small bell ringing as the salon's door was opened. Then he felt someone grab the sleeve of his coat and pull him in. Roman was about to yell at whoever had grabbed him, but stopped when he heard a reprimanding tone.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you for a while now." Said a female voice.

Roman was confused and quite baffled when he laid his eyes upon a young girl holding his arm, giving him a stern glare. She was quite tall. She wore a pale red blouse and khaki capris. She had deep red hair that was tied up in a ponytail, reaching past her shoulders. She seemed distressed, but it only showed in her emerald eyes.

"Who's this guy?" Roman turned his gaze to some random guy in front of them. The dude was sizing him up, like he was ready to fight. Roman couldn't blame him, this girl was quite the looker.

"Oh, this here is my companion for the evening." The girl said suddenly.

Roman was caught off guard by this and was about to protest this statement. Nobody is going to use him as a sucker for an easy exit. However when he looked at the girl and saw the desperation in her eyes he inwardly sighed. Guess he could be the bad guy some other time.

"Yeah, pal, this is my girl. What's it to you?" Roman acted out. He could feel the girl loosen her grip on his arm a bit.

The guy looked at them suspiciously for quite a while. Roman wouldn't be too surprised if the idiot figured out their farce. After all looking at the girl and himself, they didn't exactly look like a couple.

"Ain't nothing bro. Jus tryin to have a nice chat with yo girl s'all." The guy walked past them to leave, shoving past Roman on his way out.

As soon as the guy was out of sight the girl released a sigh of relief, letting go of Roman's arm. That's too bad. He was just getting used to it too. The girl turned to him and bowed slightly in apology.

"Sorry for getting you involved with my problems, but he just wouldn't let up." She explained to him. "Thanks for going along with it." She smiled kindly at him.

Roman huffed and looked away a bit, blushing slightly. "Well, yeah. You could've at least been a bit more subtle about it though. Nearly pulled my arm off earlier."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" The girl apologized quickly. "Here, let me make it up to you."

The girl walked over to the small desk situated at the front of the salon, grabbing a pen next to some paper on a clipboard.

"I feel a bit rude for not giving you my name earlier. I'm Pyrrha. What's your name?" Pyrrha asked him.

"Ah, it's Ro-" Roman gave a slight pause as he almost revealed his true name. Can't go blabbing that around, someone might notice him. The girl looked at him quizzically.

"It's Roland."

"Okay Roland" She made a few quick strokes on the clipboard with the pen before setting it down. "How do you feel about a free styling?"

After many vain and feeble protests, Roman finally caved and allowed Pyrrha to pay for the services. Although he wasn't too eager for it, at least the styling was free. After it was finished, Pyrrha then dragged him to another store a few shops down. It was a clothing store, and she proceeded to use him like a dress up doll. Roman was exasperated the entire time, but every attempt to be angry was quashed by the guilty look on her face. So he dealt with it and got a few new clothes out of the whole experience. Though he paid for those, since Lien wasn't exactly something he was short on. Soon it was dark and the red haired girl seemed satisfied with all the shopping.

"I'm glad I was able to repay you Roland." Pyrrha said cheerfully. Roman just sighed in relief at having to be done with it all.

"But, if you don't mind, there's one more thing I ask of you." She said. Roman nearly groaned in frustration.

"And what would that be Red?" He inquired of her.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like for us to meet up again. Under better circumstances of course." Pyrrha said to him.

Roman looked at her incredulously. She wanted to meet him, again, as friends? He was at a loss for words.

"It's mostly because I want to see you willingly wear one of those outfits. I'm sure you aren't comfortable with that style, also that hairstyle won't last, so I think we should make the most out of it." Pyrrha explained to him.

Well, he wasn't really expecting this. Guess it wouldn't hurt to have some down time from being a villain.

"Sure, why not." Roman said with a smile. Pyrrha returned it and soon they exchanged farewells.

Roman began his walk back to his hideout, thinking over the day's events. He smirked to himself.

_I guess not all of these kids are weird._

* * *

**A/N: I would provide a link for how I imagined Roman's hair to look, but idk how I would show it here. Ya can always click the link on my profile that leads to my tumblr blog and go look there, if ya really curious. Anyways, I'm pretty sure Roman could look like a super hot model if he wanted to XD. I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!**


	6. Vying For Attention

**A/N: Oops, almost forgot to upload this here. Welp, better late than never.**

**_Two dorks quarreling for a certain someone's attention._**

* * *

Cinder was walking down the halls of Beacon academy in a rush. She was on a search for someone important, and she had to find them before her idiot teammate did. She pushed open the double doors leading to an open area with a fountain and spotted her target further ahead in the distance. As she was about to make her approach toward the other person, something zipped past her, and a familiar laugh followed after.

Oh no he didn't.

Cinder broke into a sprint as she chased after the green-grey blur, almost matching pace with them.

Ozpin turned to look behind him and had a huge grin on his face at seeing a frustrated Cinder follow after him. When he looked back in front of him, a stern glare was what he was meet with. He skidded to a halt, causing Cinder to crash into him. The pair toppled over onto the ground in a tangle of limbs, as the object of their affections approached chuckling.

"Seems you two are a bit tied up." Glynda smirked at the two on the ground, watching them in amusement.

Cinder was able to shove Ozpin out of her way and stood up to greet Glynda with a hug. However, he wouldn't be beat and stood up equally as fast. The two of them ended up grabbing each of Glynda's arms, neither one willing to release their hold on her.

"Get lost idiot spectacles!" Cinder stuck a tongue out at Ozpin.

"No way! You let go of her, dragon breath!" Ozpin blew a raspberry at her.

Glynda sighed in exasperation as the two continued to bicker over her. She then came up with a clever idea.

"How about this, whoever finishes all of their class assignments for the week can be with me all day, for only one day." Glynda suggested.

Cinder and Ozpin ceased their arguing as they pondered this over, soon liberating their hold on her arms. The two then began racing each other back to their dorm room, all the while insulting each other with smiles on their faces.

"Old man!"

"Hot head!"

"Blind mole!"

"I hope your hair catches on fire!"

The two could be heard laughing as they got farther away from Glynda. The girl shook her head, a smile on her lips at her friends' silly antics. What would they do without her.

* * *

**A/N: Lookit those nerds, thinking they actually have a chance with Glynda XD. Nah, just thought it'd be fun to mess around with the headcanon that they were once students at Beacon and on the same team as well. Seeing how ppl ship Glynda with those two the most I thought it'd be amusing to have them do something like this. I kinda imagined their relationship to be similar to a sibling rivalry. Anywho thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Karma Ain't That Bad

**A/N: Last one~ I really enjoyed writing all of these, and I hope you had fun reading them. Although I do wish I would've came up with something better for Ozpin and Velvet, but oh well. I'm gonna go ahead and say my 'thanks for reading' up here instead. All of these were silly and lame, so I'm glad you took the time to bother reading 'em. Thankees~❤ Btw this chapter is the longest one. Go big or go home. Hahah. Anyways, on with the story!**

_Yang has to deal with karma and a not so odd friend._

* * *

Yang and Ruby were walking around the shopping district in downtown Vale. They were just spending some quality time together, before the weekend was over and would be buried under numerous assignments. They did stop in front of a few shops to check out their sales, but window shopping was all they did. It had been a while with only the two of them having some sisterly bonding time. Yang hummed in content as she waited for Ruby to check out a small weapons shop, when a familiar voice spoke out loudly from behind her.

"Ah, my friend Yang is that you?"

Yang had to stop herself from uttering a groan. There was only one person she knew of that would talk like that. Turning around she met Penny's gaze, the orange haired girl had a somewhat blank expression on her face before it brightened into a smile of recognition. Maybe she shouldn't have turned around.

Penny skipped over to the blonde bouncing in place once she stood in front of her.

"Salutations Yang! How are you today?" Penny said jovially. Then she began to turn her head, as if she were searching for something. "Why are you alone? Did Blake run away again?" Penny asked with a worried gasp.

"I'm doing great Penny, and no Blake didn't run away again." Yang had to laugh at that bit. "I'm actually here with Ruby. I'm waiting for her to leave this shop here." Yang pointed to said shop.

She hoped Ruby would hurry up and get out here to deal with the strange girl. It's not that Yang had a problem with Penny, in fact she found the girl to be somewhat adorkable. It's just that her strange behavior and speech was a bit off-putting for Yang. Ruby seemed to handle the odd girl far better than anyone else anyways.

"Oh that's good to hear!" Penny clapped her hands together excitedly. "Perhaps we should wait for Ruby together then?" Penny looked at Yang with such an innocently eager expression that Yang couldn't bring herself to say no.

"Sure, why not. I guess I could use a bit of company." Yang shrugged. What's the worst that could happen?

The pair didn't have to wait too long for Ruby to finally emerge from the shop. Yang couldn't help but grin at the look on Ruby's face when her sister spotted Penny. It was a look of dread, or maybe it was discomfort? Whatever it was, Yang found it hilarious.

Penny bounded forward to greet Ruby, clasping her hands around the timid huntress'.

"Salutations Ruby my friend!" Penny smiled widely while Ruby chuckled nervously.

"Oh, hey Penny, what are you doing here?" The red head asked, looking a bit uneasy.

"I was just walking about town when I saw Yang standing here. Now that we're all together we should all hang out!" Penny exclaimed animatedly, shooting her hands up into the air in a celebratory gesture.

"Well actually…" Ruby began as she looked at Yang sympathetically. Why was she looking at her like she was about to do something she might regret? Penny watched her sister curiously as well.

"I have an assignment that needs to be finished and I've got to leave now to do that before Weiss decides to yell at me about it. Sorrygottago!" Ruby said in a rush of words before turning around to leave. "You can hang out with Yang though, she has nothing else to do. See ya later!" Yang was left dumbstruck as she watched her sister blaze away, leaving behind a trail of rose petals.

Ruby, her own kin and blood, her dear baby sis, had ditched her. How could she do that to her?! What has she done to deserve this kind of treatment? Well, now that she thought about it, there were plenty of times where Yang had ditched Ruby during unwanted awkward situations. For instance, when they first arrived at Beacon or when Penny had appeared while they were trying to look for Blake that one time. Huh. Guess this was just karma catching up with her for all those times. Funny how that works out.

Breaking out of her stupor, Yang looked over to Penny, who had just been waving goodbye to Ruby. Yang sighed in defeat, playing with some locks of her hair before addressing Penny.

"So, what did you have in mind for our 'hang out'?"

Yang couldn't believe she was really doing this. This was something that Weiss seemed more likely to do, being so dainty and all. Yang snickered at that. Heh, dainty. Weiss would probably be yelling at her for saying that.

Penny had suggested they go to a nail salon to have their nails painted. So much for not spending any Lien. Yang's plans to only be doing a little bit of window shopping today didn't quite pan out the way she wanted. Luckily there was some kind of special going on, otherwise Yang wouldn't have agreed to go on with this activity.

Penny sat in a seat beside her, being all giddy and giggly. She would probably be bouncing in her seat too if the manicurist painting her nails hadn't told her to sit still. Yang had to smile at the scene, it reminded her a lot of Ruby.

Being someone who uses their fists to fight, Yang always found the activity of painting her nails pointless. Why have her nails look good if they'd only get ruined in a fight? She had to admit though, she was really digging the neat design the manicurist was making. Her nails looked as if they were shining gold, a mixture of orange and yellows in the shape of flames were designed neatly on each nail. When the two were informed that they could pick their own designs, Yang had picked something that matched her Semblance.

Once their nails were finished and they left the salon, the two looked at each other's designs. Yang had to admit, she was impressed and a bit surprised at Penny's choice for a neon green matrix pattern on black polish. It actually looked really cool and was quite detailed too. Yang admired her nails once more before deciding they should probably move on to the next task.

"Well that wasn't so bad." She chirped cheerfully. "So, what's next?"

Okay, she had to admit it now. She was actually having a lot of fun with Penny.

Yang was changing into another outfit she had picked out. It wasn't exactly anything Yang would normally wear, but now she was starting to reconsider changing up her wardrobe. After she finished she headed out of the small dressing room to show off her outfit to a waiting Penny. The two girls had been taking turns to change into different outfits the whole time. While some of them had been quite stylish, other outfits they chose for each other were silly. It was entertaining to behave really girly and pretend to be strutting on a cat walk. Though Penny was more awkward when performing the latter. In the end Yang came out the store with less Lien than she had before entering.

Yang looked up at the sky, it was starting to get dark. She would have to return to the academy soon, before she overstayed her curfew. Yang surprised herself as she felt crestfallen at the realization she couldn't hang out with Penny for much longer. Penny noticed this and looked at her worriedly.

"Yang? Is something wrong? Did you not enjoy yourself?"

Yang didn't want to make the girl worry. She gave her a toothy grin before replying.

"Nah, nothing's wrong! It's just that I need to get back to Beacon before my curfew ends." Yang explained.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't even think about that." Penny apologized. "I guess this is where we part ways then." She sounded a bit sad to Yang.

"Don't worry Penny, the next time we run into each other we should do something like this again. I had a lot of fun with ya today!" Penny's smile returned on her face from Yang's infectious enthusiasm.

"Sensational!" She cheered. "Well I guess this is farewell for now then Yang. I can't wait for us to do this again!" Penny stood at attention and gave a salute, making Yang chuckle and return the gesture, before turning to leave.

Yang then made her trip back toward Beacon. She carried her bags of clothing on one arm as she once again admired the way her nails shimmered in the fading sunlight. Penny wasn't as bad as she had first seemed. Guess first impressions aren't always that important. Too bad Ruby missed out. Yang couldn't wait to tease her about all the fun she had missed today.

* * *

**A/N: I notice most ppl make Penny out to be really weird, with all that robotic speech or acting blatantly like one. But looking at the episodes again, I realize that she behaves normally enough to not completely be written off as a robot (tho I totes think she is an android). So that's what I tried to get at here. Penny's just a regular kid like us, wanting to hang out and have fun. Besides, team RWBY is full of dunces who didn't even realize Blake was a Faunus after the whole White Fang shebang, so it'd prolly take em a while to realize Penny's a bot or something XD.**


End file.
